Making Up
by CreoleSoul88
Summary: The past should be left in the past. I thought I loved her but I know I love you. This is the argument between Inuyasha and Kagome that was left out of Chapter 16 in "Fifty Shades of Amber." For everyone who wanted to know what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome!


**So this is the argument between Kagome and Inuyasha that was not included in Chapter 16 of "Fifty Shades of Amber." It's not really an important part of the main story but for those wandering what happened between them, this is for you. ****J**

**This argument started when Kagome found out about Inuyasha's past engagement to Kikyo. He kept it from her when they started dating. He also admitted that he chose Kagome because she looked like Kikyo. Kagome stormed out before he got a chance to explain himself. After talking to Sesshomaru, he ended up going to Kagome's apartment to explain himself. **

"What the fuck do you want!?" Kagome said marching over to Inuyasha.

"I need to talk to you, you didn't give me a chance to explain!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Explain what!? That you only want to be with me because I look like someone else!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome that's not true! Yes you do look like Kikyo but –"

SLAP

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome slapping him across the face hard.

"Get the fuck out!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha stood there holding his face where she slapped him. His head lowered and bangs covering his eyes.

"No…I'm not leaving until you sit down and listen." Inuyasha said in a chilling tone.

Kagome had never heard him talk like that before. Gone was the gruff, playful cocky voice she loved; it was replaced by an icy tone she never wanted to hear again. His voice and demeanor immobilized her. She stiffly sat on the couch and watched him warily. Anger replaced by anxiety.

He walked closer to her. When she looked into his amber orbs, the usual brightness was replaced by an unsettling dullness. He sat across from her on the love seat in Kagome's living room.

"Kagome, I'm going to be completely and brutally honest with you." He paused looking up at her. His eyes were no longer dull but sad and mirthless.

"When I met you I was just getting over Kikyo. Yes, I lived with her, we had matching tattoos and I proposed to her because I thought she was the one. I thought I was in love with her so much so that I ignored all the signs that she was the wrong girl for me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat quietly so he continued.

"When I met her I thought no one could compare in beauty, grace and knowledge. I loved her just the way she was and I thought she loved me the way I was also. But I was wrong." Inuyasha said pausing to look away.

"Slowly but surely she started trying to change me. It started with telling me how to speak, proper grammar, then picking out clothes for me and telling me how to wear them and even going so far as to telling what I should and should not eat as if I were a child. My family noticed it all and tried to warn me about her but I was so caught up in Kikyo that I didn't listen." He laughed but it lacked any humor.

Kagome continued to sit quietly listening to him.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha went on. "One night I was out with a few of my friends riding around looking for something to do. She said she was going meet up with an old friend of hers but wouldn't tell me anything more. As me and my friends were riding one of them pointed her out exiting a restaurant. She was draped all over this guy. I pulled over in the middle of the street and hopped out of my car."

(Flashback)

_"__Kikyo!" Inuyasha called as he walked over to where she was. _

_Kikyo looked wide eyed and immediately removed herself from the guy's hold. She was dressed in a tight fitting navy blue dress and golden heels. A completely different outfit from what she wore when she left their shared apartment. The guy was wearing a suit and bow tie. His dark hair was neatly combed back, he looked sharp and pristine._

_"__Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked. _

_"__Is this your old friend?" He asked eying her. _

_"__Yes, he's an old friend from college. We were just catching up." Kikyo said._

_"__You know this hooligan?" The guy asked Kikyo in a very snobbish tone. _

_Inuyasha wore some ripped black jeans, a gray sweatshirt and sneakers able to dress like himself that night since he was hanging out with his friends. _

_"__Who the fuck are you calling a hooligan?" Inuyasha said turning his attention to the guy. _

_"__Inuyasha, language!" Kikyo yelled. _

_"__This guy is calling me a hooligan and you're telling me about my fucking language!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kikyo. _

_The guy stepped in front of Kikyo as if protecting her from Inuyasha. _

_"__I suggest you stop yelling at Kikyo." The guy said threateningly. _

_"__Yea, what are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha said already preparing for a fight. _

_"__Don't let my dapper appearance fool you." The guy said taking off his suit jacket. _

_Kikyo jumped in between them. "Stop this right now!" _

_"__Let's go then." Inuyasha said grabbing Kikyo's arm. _

_"__Unhand her!" The guy said moving to punch Inuyasha. He missed. _

_Inuyasha ducked, pushed Kikyo out of the way and returned the punch landing a right hook to the guy's jaw. The man hit the ground knocked out cold. _

_"__How's that for a hooligan!?" The half demon gloated but before he could celebrate too much Kikyo did something that shocked him. _

_She ran to the guy's side trying to wake him. When he moved a little and opened his eyes, she seemed relieved. Kikyo then turned to her boyfriend. _

_"__Inuyasha! You've just shown me how much of a hooligan you really are! I'm done with you!" She screamed. _

_"__What? I was protecting you!" He said incredulously. _

_"__Ha! You weren't protecting me. You almost ruined my life! I don't want you anymore. This man will be my new future husband. He's wealthier than you, polished and clean cut. He's everything you will never be." Kikyo spat. _

_Inuyasha was crestfallen. "Kikyo. What are you saying?" _

_"__I only tolerated you and your disgusting ways because I thought I could fix you. Marrying into the Taisho family would have given me the highest status. But I started to realize I could never truly be with a thing like you." She took off her ring and threw it at him. _

_Inuyasha stood there helpless and heartbroken unable to move. _

(End Flashback)

Kagome sat on the couch close to tears. She couldn't believe someone could be so heartless to her Inuyasha. She moved from her spot in the couch and sat in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She said burying her face in his chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I was initially attracted to you because of your resemblance but you're nothing like her. You love me for me and never once tried to change anything about me. I should've been completely over her before getting into a relationship with you. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore but I had to-"

"Shut up." Kagome said putting a finger to his lips. "I don't want to leave you. I know our relationship seems to be moving fast but I just feel that we were meant to be. Just don't ever keep anything from me again."

"I promise I won't." He said burying his face in her hair.

She lifted her head and planted a sweet kiss on his lips but before she could pull away he grasped her chin keeping her head in place and kissed her back. He poured all of his gratitude, loyalty and love for her into the kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a woman as beautiful as she who didn't want to use him but wanted him for him. He decided tonight he would worship every part of her body to show his appreciation for her.

He stood with Kagome still in his arms walking towards her room kissing her all the way. He held her in one arm while opening the door to her room and kicking it shut with his foot. The couple made their way to Kagome's bed lying down together still kissing passionately.

Kagome found herself under Inuyasha finally able to gasp for air as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. His tongue moved in small circles in the crook of her neck making her moan softly. Inuyasha's tongue ventured lower still making his way down her neck to her chest. One hand slowly caressed her abdomen pushing her pink pajama top up over her breasts. He pulled the top over her head while she unclasped her bra freeing her breasts. Kagome was left only in her satin black panties.

Inuyasha sat back and eyed her licking his lips hungrily. Kagome smiled at him adoringly. She gestured her finger in a "come hither" motion and Inuyasha obeyed. She grabbed him by his shirt and took it off him exposing his toned abs and strong chest. She then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants allowing them to drop to the floor. Inuyasha stepped out them and gently pushed Kagome down on her back into the bed.

He started kissing her taut stomach making his way up to her full mounds. The half demon took one pink nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue and suckling it. Kagome moaned a little louder as he simultaneously rubbed her head through her panties. She squirmed under him relishing the feeling his tongue was giving her. Inuyasha slipped his fingers inside her panties careful of his claws. He slid his fingers in between her already slick folds in an up and down massaging motion. Kagome moaned even louder as his fingers worked against her. She's ready.

Inuyasha slowly pulled her panties down tossing them aside. He also kicked off his own boxers freeing his large, throbbing member. He positioned himself on top of her while she automatically opened her legs to wrap them around him. Inuyasha entered her slowly proceeding into a grinding motion. Kagome inhaled a sharp breath when he entered her then exhaled a moan. He moved slowly at first planting kisses on her neck but as Kagome bucked under him silently asking him to go faster he obliged.

Inuyasha moved faster loving the feeling of her slick walls tightening around him. She moaned out in pleasure as he moved in and out of her in a grinding motion. Suddenly he picked her up and pushed her back against the wall of the room which was one of his favorite positions. He held her up under her thighs and spread her legs open while sucking one of her breast roughly. Inuyasha rocked inside of her at the same time making Kagome scream out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she found her climax from his constant motion. The friction was too much. Her walls tightened around him even more making it hard for him not to find his own release but he wanted to keep going. He removed her from the wall and laid her on her stomach on the edge of the bed. She poked her butt out for him and he appreciated the view smirking at the sight of his vixen. He cupped her but with his hands before moving to her hips to steady her. He couldn't help himself so he thrust inside of her making her scream out once more. The half demon pumped in and out of her until he could feel himself getting ready to explode. Kagome's walls constricted around him while she screamed out loudly finding her own release again.

The feeling sent Inuyasha over the edge as a moan escaped his lips while he spilled his seed inside of her womb. They collapsed onto the bed, Inuyasha pulling Kagome on top of him.

"I love you." Inuyasha said into her ear.

"I love you too." Kagome said smiling as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! For new readers, if you haven't read Fifty Shades of Amber then check it out!


End file.
